


The one I love

by baehvns



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehvns/pseuds/baehvns
Summary: Kirigiri couldn't have asked for more, because she loved Naegi just as he was.





	

The relationship that Naegi and Kirigiri shared had a ‘’something’’ that would make it special, something that would give an incredibly unique feeling to it. Although they weren’t really dating, they couldn’t be away from each other for long… not because they felt uneasy when alone but because feeling each other’s presence was just natural. And it was only natural, as well, for them to feel that way since they’ve been together for a long time and they’ve been together through a lot. They’ve been side by side during happy times, and during hard times. They were just… special. Everyone was aware of that… everyone but them. Not even the detective knew how their eyes seemed to sparkle whenever they met.

There were many times in which paperwork would fill the office and take all of Kirigiri’s attention, making her overwork herself without even noticing, and, as you may be thinking, Naegi was always  there reminding her to sleep well, eat and take some rest because her health was first. One time he even put his jacket on Kirigiri’s shoulders to prevent her from getting a cold when he found out she had fallen asleep in her office, a really rare scenery since she could handle the work just fine. The boy was always caring towards her, and so she was toward him aswell, one good example being that very time when she woke up on her office and found him sleeping beside her. He’d just fallen asleep while trying to complete the paperwork she had. And, at least, he succeeded.

They were a special pair, indeed.

But even when things seemed to be going so smoothly and dreamy between the two, someone just _dared_ to ask Kirigiri why she would date someone as simple and plain as Naegi… in front of him and in front of everyone else in there. It could seem surprising, in fact. Why would anyone question Kirigiri on her decisions? The girl was known mostly because of her knowledge and wiseness. And while Kirigiri didn’t seem to give a reaction, Naegi’s face turned red almost instantly after hearing that. He was highly embarrassed and _hurt_ to even say a word about the situation. Yes, he knew he was just an average boy but hearing it from another person just felt… wrong.

''A person’s value does not depend on how they seem to be. He has a kind, pure nature… Naegi’s much more than just a ‘’simple and plain’’ guy''

She spoke right before the person could make another statement with the clear intention of bringing the hopeful kid down, keeping her eyes fixed on the documents she was previously reading. To everyone’s surprise, she didn’t seem bothered by Naegi getting insulted in front of her… but there, in that room, was someone who knew she was actually pissed: Naegi himself.

‘’That, and what I do with my life has nothing to do with you’’ Kirigiri added, leaving the document behind once she finished reading it. She didn’t want to deal someone hitting on her like that. The girl stood up and walked towards Asahina, who was smiling way too much, and started a conversation about some meeting they would have soon… She never did say she wasn’t Naegi’s girlfriend… and he didn’t actually mind that.

Kyoko hated when anyone said something negative about Naegi just because he was the calm-type. She often heard things like he didn’t deserve her, or he wasn’t rational enough to be by her side… that she needed someone ‘’manlier’’ than the person who couldn’t even reach her own height… and she hated all of those things because they’d get into Naegi’s mind and bother him for long. He could be the one who was always happy and bright, but talking in a more intimate way he was pretty insecure.

She didn’t want him to feel bad about himself, not him of all people. She didn’t want him to _change._

Some weeks after, they became an official couple.

''You should cover youself up if you plan to stay outside for long… it’s cold’’ Naegi said, giving her the green coat he usually wore and sitting down by her side. He watched her while she slid her arms inside the sleeves and finally put the cloth on, covering her head with the hoodie little after. He’d just arrived to their secret place, one where she could freely cry whenever she felt too burdened or stressed.

With the face still red and cheeks still wet, she smiled softly and kindly thanked him.  That was the side of Kyoko Kirigiri that only Naegi knew.

She was greatly thankful that he didn’t ask right away what was wrong. He just sat there, next to her, and waited in silence until she felt ready to talk… if she wanted to, of course. His very company was more than enough to make her feel better… and secure. The first time Naegi found her crying he did freak out but still somehow managed to make her smile after knowing what had her so upset. Since then, he would show up there from time to time to check if she needed anything… with the time, it became a routine.

He placed his arms around her and pulled her closer when her body started shaking, probably because of the cold or the sincerity of her own emotions coming out all at once. She could have a great hold of her feelings, but she was still a human… and she felt genuinely free when she was around her favorite person. Naegi let her rest her head against his chest as he caressed her back with one hand, up and down, slowly, assuring her that he was right there.

A few minutes passed and finally she sat straight, staring at him.

''Then why aren’t you covered?’’ she asked shortly after just to hear him giggle. He was quite surprised she asked that when she was using his coat, but maybe she wanted to hear the reason from his mouth.

''Because if I let you cold I wouldn’t… be a good boyfriend?’’ Naegi lowered his voice with each word, feeling shy while speaking, and whipped away the tears from Kirigiri’s face. Her skin felt so cold he wanted to hug her tight and never let go, but he knew she wasn’t really fond of physical contact so he kept the slow rhythm.

She looked into his pale-green eyes without answering that, and he smiled at her lovingly. She didn’t need a super rational man, nor the strongest man alive by her side. Naegi was just amazing as he was, and she couldn’t have asked for more. Having someone like him loving her was everything for her. She liked him because he was pure, she liked him because he complemented her, she liked him because he always tried so hard to bring out her good features… she loved him because of who he was. She didin’t want anything like an ideal type… she wanted to cherish him, to grow with him, to be by his side.  

''Is there something wrong?’’ her boyfriend’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, she simply answered with a smile and then rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself be overwhelmed by his scent. Naegi hugged her, kinda surprised for her move.

''Don’t let go of me… ever'' Kirigiri said softly.

''That’s not gonna happen''  

   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad-written or weird. To be honest, english is not my mother language and I'm not used to write fanfics in english orz... because I didn't know the right words to use I couldnt write the idea I had for this OS but I tried! I hope I can get better~ 
> 
> It's my first time writing for Danganronpa and for naegiri. Maybe I'll be writing more for this fandom ♥


End file.
